Rainy Days
by Rounded Boxes
Summary: Mientras el tiempo pasa, solo queda pensar. Pensar y recordar. Había llegado a ese punto, donde no podía hacer nada más.
1. Increíble

A ver, a ver...  
Estuve mirando por ahí, y veo que el fandom de CSI: NY no le ha dedicado un fic a Flack/Angell; por eso decidí hacerlo yo, aprovechando que pedi una tabla en el elejota, en la comunidad 30 Vicios. So, aquí empiezo y... sin más que decir, espero que sea de su agrado.

**

* * *

Título: **Increíble  
**Tema: **#24 - _Resistiendo el impulso  
_**Notas: **Un escrito raro, en un día raro… Posibles spoilers. ¿OOC? y… Ya.

_**Disclaimer**_:_ Ni_ _CSI: NY, ni sus personajes me pertenece.  
_

_

* * *

_

La primera vez que la había visto, no le había prestado demasiada atención.  
La segunda vez, algo lo llevó a mirarla más detenidamente.

Durante sus primero días juntos, como equipo, mientras más tiempo pasaba con ella; más la miraba. Un par de veces, Angell lo descubrió con sus ojos fijos en ella; él disimulaba, musitando cualquier excusa.

Ella decidió esperar. Como una buena detective, observaba a su compañero; reunía pistas que le pudiesen llevar a la conclusión que esperaba. Era un poco difícil de admitir, pero en realidad guardaba cierta esperanza dentro de ella; mientras trataba de disimular tantas reacciones que provocaba su compañero en ella; mientras trataba de resistirse al impulso de decirlo todo o incluso de lanzarse sobre él. No. Ella no era de esas mujeres. Así que esperó.

Y su espera, dio frutos. Los frutos que ella deseaba, los frutos que venía deseando desde un tiempo atrás; cuando él hizo aquello que la sorprendió, de una manera muy grata. Ambos se sintieron agradecidos, ya no tenían necesidad alguna de ocultar nada, de hacer bromas tras de las cuales se ocultaban sus sentimientos.

Con él todo se tornaba sencillo. Con ella todo se tornaba sencillo.

De pronto, de un golpe; ella ya no estaba. Su vida se había ido de un soplo. Tan rápido que a Flack le costaba asimilarlo. Tan brutal que la imagen aparecía continuamente en sus sueños. Tan increíble que solamente bebiendo podía olvidar y contenerse. Contener ese impulso de correr. Ir tras ella y seguirla. Y encontrarla, en cualquier lugar donde estuviera.  


* * *

Dicen por ahí, que las reviews adelgazan...


	2. She's gone

**Título: **She's gone  
**Tema: **#30 – _Una vez más_  
**Notas: **Hoy volví a ver ese episodio, (el del final de la quinta temporada). Diablos, casi lloré.

El título sale de ese capítulo, Flack se lo dice a Danny

_**Disclaimer**_: _Ni CSI, ni sus personajes me pertenecen.  
_

_

* * *

_

El Detective abrió la puerta de su apartamento. Paseó su mirada por el interior, antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta tras su espalda. El lugar se sentía vacío, extremadamente solitario y triste. "Un poco patético", pensaba él, porque esa sensación de soledad que tenía, había desaparecido hacia ya un buen rato, o al menos él la había enterrado muy hondo, para que no pudiese atormentarlo.

Se dirigió al refrigerador y sacó unas cerveza; se sentó en el sofá; destapó una de las botellas, y empezó a beber, alternando entre la rapidez y la lentitud, sus ojos perdidos en la lejanía, evocando esos recuerdos que aún mantenía frescos en su cabeza.

Cuando hubo bebido quién sabe cuántas cervezas, sintió sueño, no quiso ir hasta su cama, prefirió acostarse allí, donde estaba, y dejarse llevar por la pesadez que ahora lo invadía; poco a poco fue cayendo en el profundo sueño que creía necesitar.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había dormido; cuando escuchó una voz femenina, pronunciando su nombre, instándolo a que se levantara, pues tenía trabajo que hacer. La voz se le hizo familiar; en un principio, creyó que se trataba de Stella, que venía a averiguar que le había sucedido, pues no había llegado a su trabajo a la hora usual; luego, cayó en la cuenta de que Stella no podía entrar a su apartamento así como así, y que _ésa _no era su voz. Abrió los ojos, un poco fastidiado por la luz solar que entraba por una de las ventanas. Al fijarse en la persona que estaba a su lado; parpadeó, creyendo que se trataba de un sueño; pero aquello era real; trató de hablar, pero el recién formado nudo en su garganta se lo impidió.

— ¿Qué hago acá? ¿Es eso lo que quieres saber? —, le preguntó ella, él asintió— Es una historia muy larga —agregó— Lamento lo que te hice pasar.  
—Tengo tiempo, puedes contármelo —, contestó él, recuperando su compostura.  
—No. Tienes que ir a trabajar.  
—Pero…  
—Es una historia muy larga. Vete, cuando vuelvas yo estaré aquí. Te lo prometo.  
—Y me vas a contar como es que…  
—Podemos dejar eso para después, ¿no crees?

No hubo respuesta; porque, en realidad, a Flack no le importaba demasiado la razón; pensándolo bien, solo le importaba el hecho de que ella estuviese allí. Y aunque no lograba imaginarse la razón por la cual ella había hecho todo lo hizo, prefirió aceptar sus disculpas a formar conjeturas. Después de todo, tenía que recuperar ese tiempo perdido, decir lo que no había podido decir antes… Eran tantas cosas, que no sabía por dónde empezar. ¿De verdad tenía que ir a trabajar? Quería estar con ella, _de verdad quería estar con ella_.

Jessica se sentó a su lado, sin apartar la mirada de su rostro, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo había visto. Le alegraba verlo así, como estaba ahora: un poco feliz, un poco nervioso.

A pesar de todo, Flack fue a trabajar; ella le había insistido, después de todo sabía defenderse. Él día le pareció una eternidad; desde la llegada a la escena del crimen, hasta la captura y encierro del culpable; todo el tiempo su mente se dirigía hacia la chica que lo esperaba en el apartamento. Antes de volver a la estación, al final del día, intercambió unas cuantas palabras con Danny, prometiéndole que iría a tomar algo con él uno de esos días; luego se despidió apresuradamente y fue a la estación, pues tenía un informe que entregar.

—Hola —, le dijo Jessica cuando lo vio entrar, estaba sentada en la silla de su escritorio— ¿Porqué tardaste tanto?  
—Lo siento —, mustió él. Tomó una carpeta y se fue, a los pocos segundos volvía, preparado para irse— ¿Porqué viniste?—, le preguntó.  
— ¿No puedo venir a visitarte?  
—Claro que puedes. También podrías volver a trabajar—. Algo en su tono de voz sonó como una súplica, de manera que Jessica decidió pensarlo; se lo dijo, teniendo cuidado en ocultar el recelo que guardaba hacia el hecho de volver. Él pareció agradecido, y a ella, le pareció suficiente con eso.

Flack condujo el trayecto hacia su apartamento, mientras escuchaba lo que Jessica tenía que decirle; claro, había sido advertido antes que ésa era una versión resumida de toda la larga y enrevesada historia. No hizo ninguna pregunta, solo escuchó y comprendió todas y cada una de sus razones.

De nuevo, el detective abrió la puerta de su apartamento, igualmente cansado. Sin embargo, esta vez, la sensación de soledad había desaparecido. Ella lo acompañaba, eso lo hacía sentir mucho mejor.

— ¿Quieres que prepare la cena? —, le preguntó ella.  
—No tengo hambre—respondió él— Voy a dormir.  
—Ah. Espérame. En un segundo estoy allí.

Flack caminó, casi corrió; en dirección de su cama. Se deshizo de su vestimenta rápidamente y se acostó, cubriéndose con las cobijas mientras la esperaba. Ella se tardó unos minutos, que a Flack le parecieron demasiado tiempo; quería tenerla en sus brazos, sentir su cuerpo a su lado, las caricias de sus manos; cerró sus ojos, imaginándola ya acostada en la cama, a su lado.  
Sintió un peso en su pecho, que interrumpió su fantasía; al abrir sus ojos vio su cabello café, ése que tanto extrañaba; lo acarició un largo rato, hasta que decidió romper el silencio:

—Jess, tal vez…—. Se detuvo, pues al escuchar su nombre, ella no se movió —Jess…—, la sacudió levemente, estaba dormida. Decidió dejarla tranquila, y concentrarse más bien en la textura de su piel bajo sus manos, otra de las cosas que extrañaba de ella; al fin sus ojos se cerraron, vencido por el sueño, con una extraña felicidad creciendo poco a poco dentro de sí y la mujer que amaba dormida, a su lado.

Aún medio dormido, Flack se volteó y cayó al suelo; se levantó, adolorido, maldiciendo. Esperaba escuchar una risa, sin embargo, no hubo sonido alguno. Miró extrañado a su alrededor, no recordaba el momento en que se había ido a dormir al sofá; estaba muy cómodo en la cama con ella.

— ¿Jess? —, llamó, mirando alrededor, buscándola; fue a su habitación, ella debería estar sobre la cama; pero la habitación estaba limpia, la cama hecha y ni un rastro de Jessica.  
Flack buscó entre sus cosas, hasta encontrar su teléfono móvil, buscó entre sus contactos el número de Jessica, ese que le había dado mientras iban en el auto la noche anterior. Cuando encontró su nombre en la lista, marcó…

"_El número que ha marcado, se encuentra fuera de servicio_".

Flack lo intentó de nuevo; luego, una vez más, después, una tercera vez. Se le ocurrió revisar el número, quizás le faltara algún digito, o se había equivocado al guardarlo; el número era el mismo que tenía antes de morir y que él aún conservaba.

Lentamente, se sentó en la cama. Aterrizando fuertemente en la realidad: Jessica Angell se había ido. Todo lo que había sucedido era un sueño. El licor le había dado una oportunidad, de vivir esa ilusión, de sentir con libertad y sin miedo, de soñar y recordar.

Todo ello, una vez más, una última vez más.


	3. Vacaciones

**Título: **Vacaciones  
**Tema: **#26 - _Castillo de arena  
_**Notas: **He vuelto. Ya me hacia falta escribir algo de este fandom, de verdad.

_**Disclaimer**_:_ Ni_ _CSI: NY, ni sus personajes me pertenece._

* * *

Ya era hora de tomarse unas vacaciones, pensaba Jessica. Habían pasado casi siglos desde la última vez que había ido a algún lugar para descansar. Y ahora, lo quería aprovechar, haciendo algo poco propio de ella: ir a la playa. Cuando era niña, adoraba ir, siempre estaba esperando el día que estaba marcado en su calendario. En sus años adolescentes, había cambiado un poco, ya no deseaba tanto los paseos a la playa como antes, hasta que, finalmente, dejó de ir; después de todo, sus hermanos y su padre se las arreglaban bien sin ella.

Se había negado a pensar siquiera en la idea de volver a ese lugar; sin embargo, de un momento a otro se había alegrado con la mención de la idea por parte de su compañero:

— Es una buena idea—, le había dicho— Puedes ir a descansar, tumbarte un rato sobre la arena, nadar, tal vez surfear—. Terminó su frase con una de sus típicas sonrisas traviesas, Jessica se quedó mirándolo un rato, con una sugerencia que empezaba a aflorar en su cabeza y Flack adivinó casi instantáneamente.  
— Puedo pedir una semana libre e ir contigo, si quieres—. Que se traducía en algo como: "_Voy_ a pedir una semana libre para ir contigo". Finalmente, Jessica se encogió de hombros, Flack sonrió de nuevo y se encaminó a la oficina del jefe.

Eso había sido tres semanas atrás, sus vacaciones empezaban la semana siguiente y ese día estaban juntos en el apartamento de Flack donde ella le ayudaba a hacer su equipaje. Una vez estuvo hecho, se sentaron en el sofá, observando uno de los folletos del centro vacacional al que se dirigían, el folleto se desbordaba en elogios para el lugar: la comodidad del hotel, maravilloso spa y sus hermosas playas. Según el texto, era el lugar ideal para una agradable salida en familia, una luna de miel o un simple escape del mundo real. El párrafo lo finalizaba una hermosa foto de una playa, en cuyo primer plano se alzaba un castillo de arena, a su lado dos niños posaban con grades sonrisas en sus rostros. La mirada de Jessica se posó durante un largo minuto en el castillo, recordando de repente porqué no había querido ir de nuevo a las salidas a la playa con su familia, su compañero lo notó, tras preguntárselo, ella se limitó a menear la cabeza; se puso de pie y se retiró, dando por terminado el asunto.

Sin embargo, Flack insistió e insistió y logró que ella le contara la "versión corta de la historia":  
— La primera y única vez que logré hacer un castillo de arena yo sola —, empezó— Fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida, no te imaginas lo feliz que estaba. Luego, este niño pisotea el castillo y se va, riéndose, como si fuera la cosa más graciosa que ha hecho en su vida.  
— ¿Y tú qué hiciste?  
— Le dije a mis hermanos. Ellos solo se limitaron a acercarse a él, decirle algo y luego irse.  
— Ah—. Ésa fue la única respuesta del detective, algo había hecho "_click_" en su cabeza y en realidad no quería pensar demasiado en ello, al menos no después de escuchar la historia de Jessica.  
— ¿Qué te pasa?—, le preguntó ella de repente, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones. Él sonrió y murmuró algo que ni él mismo logró entender. No había atravesado la puerta aún cuando decidió devolverse y sacar las palabras que tenía atravesadas en la garganta:

—Jess ¿Qué dirías si te dijera que ése niño era yo?  
— Te diría que estás loco, Don. ¿Cómo puede ser posible?  
— Porque lo recuerdo, Jess. Recuerdo una niña que estaba sonriendo y diciendo "¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Mira, hice el castillo, yo sola! Y me molestó tanto, que simplemente hice lo que hice. Luego, cuatro chicos se acercaron a mí y me dijeron algo de que no volviera a molestar a su hermana nunca más y… Varias cosas más que no recuerdo.

Y tan pronto Flack hubo acabado de hablar un incómodo silencia se extendió por la habitación; ambos se miraron, un poco escépticos, un poco asombrados. Ninguno de los dos creía demasiado en coincidencias, pero allí estaba la más asombrosa de todas: Muchos años atrás, sus caminos se habían cruzado de una manera bastante abrupta y poco a poco, el destino, o lo que fuera aquello, se había encargado de cruzar sus caminos otra vez.

Fue una llamada a Flack lo que los sacó de su trance, era Danny, que les deseaba un feliz viaje. Para cuando colgó, Jessica se había sentado en una de las sillas del comedor.

— Tal vez sea un poco tarde pero lo siento—, le dijo Flack y para su sorpresa, ella estalló en carcajadas, tras un par de minutos ya se había calmado un poco, se acercó a él y puso las manos en sus hombros.  
— No te preocupes—, le dijo—Ya pasó—. Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta, para revisar que el equipaje estuviera completo, pero Flack retuvo uno de sus brazos.  
— Cuando estemos allá, haremos un castillo de arena, igual al que habías hecho antes. Incluso mejor.  
— No recuerdas como era.  
— Un poco. No creas que no me fijé; además, tú me vas a ayudar.  
— ¿Puedes hacerlo mejor que el que yo había hecho con esfuerzo y dedicación? ¿Mejor que el que me tomó casi cuatro horas?  
— Mucho mejor—, prometió él.  
— Vaya—, murmuró Jessica—Quién iba a pensar que iba a terminar junto al chico que destruyó el mejor y único castillo de arena que he hecho en mi vida.  
— Vamos a hacer uno mejor, créeme—, le respondió Flack—Mucho mejor.


	4. Inconsciencia

**Título:** Inconsciencia  
**Tema:**#6 – _Misterio sin Resolver  
_**Notas:**Inspirado en el capítulo final de la segunda temporada, (Charge of this Post) y otro de la quinta temporada, (Prey)

_**Disclaimer**_:_Ni_ _CSI: NY, ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

Todo lo que podía escuchar Flack era un zumbido, algo muy distante. Todo era oscuro y lo que fuera que estuviese tocando, no poseía textura alguna. No podía oler nada, ni saborear. Solo oír. Oír el zumbido que poco a poco aumentaba de intensidad.

Pasaron unos minutos y al fin sus oídos distinguieron otro sonido, distinto al zumbido, ésta vez era un murmullo, imposible de identificar. A continuación, un dolor agudo en su abdomen; trató de abrir los ojos, esperando que su sentido de la vista, al igual que los otros, ya no estuviese embotado. A pesar de intentarlo con todas sus fuerzas, la intensidad del dolor le impedía abrirlos, también le impedía respirar y moverse.

_¿Qué pasó?_, se preguntó, al encontrar un mínimo rastro de lucidez en su mente. No lo entendía. Hasta que el dolor mismo lo hizo aterrizar, comprender donde y como se encontraba: Sintió el frío concreto bajo su espalda, el polvo revoloteando a su alrededor, dos voces masculinas. Sus ojos se volvieron a cerrar tras unos segundos, luego, todo se volvió negro.

Totalmente seguro de su inconsciencia, le sorprendió lo real que ese lugar donde despertó, se sentía. A pesar de estar seguro que jamás había estado en un apartamento como ése. El decorado, las paredes, nada de ese lugar era algo propio de él, a decir verdad, se veía un poco… Femenino. Simple, pero evidentemente femenino. Y aunque Flack había estado en las viviendas de muchas mujeres, ésa no se le hacía familiar. Aún sin reconocer el lugar, se sentía bastante a gusto allí.

Recorrió la estancia con una rápida mirada, hasta detenerse en la mesa que estaba a unos pocos centímetros al frente suyo, allí reposaban dos tazas de café, que evidentemente él acababa de traer.

Aparentemente, _conocía_ a la chica.

De pronto, sintió un par de brazos alrededor de su cuerpo; al ser su último recuerdo claro el intenso dolor en su abdomen, se encogió, esperándolo; pero no ocurrió nada. Ella le dijo algo, Flack se volteó, la miró; ella le sonreía y él no pudo evitar devolverle otra sonrisa, de esas que vienen desde lo más profundo del alma.

Aparentemente, los dos _tenían_ algo.

La sonrisa continuaba en el rostro de la chica, intercambiaron algunas palabras y su abrazo se hizo más fuerte. La respuesta de Flack a aquella muestra de cariño, fue voltearse y rodearla con sus brazos. La quería, se daba cuenta de ello muy fácilmente, la quería más que cualquier otra cosa. Quería quedarse allí para siempre, tenerla cerca tanto como su inconsciencia durase.

Sin embargo, antes que pudiese besarla, escuchó el inconfundible ruido en un televisor transmitiendo un juego, quién lo veía parecía estar disgustado con el resultado. La mujer que tenía entre sus brazos se desvaneció y la consciencia se fue abriendo camino y, al fin, abrió los ojos, despacio; enfocándose primero en el televisor y luego en el televidente.

— Buenos días, Bello Durmiente—, lo saludó Danny en tono de broma. Flack trató de responderle algo, pero su garganta estaba seca, las palabras no le salieron—Voy a llamar al doctor—, agregó su compañero, esta vez más serio, antes de darle unas palmaditas en el hombro y retirarse.

Flack no hizo ningún movimiento, estaba disgustado, no quería despertarse, deseaba dormir de nuevo y verla. La peor parte, es que no podía siquiera pensar en ella ahora que estaba despierto, tan pronto Danny le había hablado, su voz, su tacto, su aroma; todo, había desaparecido, sin deja un solo rastro en su memoria.

Con lentitud, Flack llegó a la conclusión de que había sido su inconsciencia la causante de este sueño, y él estaría dispuesto a sufrirla un millón de veces, con tal de verla de nuevo; un millón de veces caería inconsciente, un millón de veces la vería. Tantas, que finalmente su recuerdo quedaría pegado a su memoria, para que él pudiese evocarlo cuantas veces quisiera.

Tendrían que pasar unos cuantos años, hasta que Flack se viese así mismo en un apartamento muy ordenado, simple, pero con un evidente toque femenino; frente a una mesa con dos tazas de café que acababa de traer, unos brazos lo rodearon, y a su cabeza llegó veloz el recuerdo.

¿Una premonición? ¿Había percibido Flack que en un futuro el encontraría a una mujer como ella? ¿De verdad había previsto esto en sus sueños?

A Flack dejó de importarle la resolución de este misterio en cuanto se volteó y la abrazó. Dejaría todas esas estúpidas preguntas sin responder, no importaba. Lo único en lo que pensaba ahora y que le parecía en verdad importante, era que no tendría que caer inconsciente para tener el sueño más placentero de su vida.


	5. Manos Frías

**Título:** Manos Frías  
**Tema:**#3 – _Manos Frías  
_**Notas****:**Nada de lo que pasa aquí sucede en realidad en la serie. Es una advertencia necesaria, para evitarme reclamos, regaños y demás cosas indeseadas e innecesarias.

_**Disclaimer**_:_Ni_ _CSI: NY, ni sus personajes me pertenece._

* * *

Era un escenario frío y estrecho. Muy iluminado. Demasiado iluminado, a decir verdad, tanto que debía entrecerrar sus ojos, para poder distinguir algo, pero no funcionaba muy bien. La luz la enceguecía.

_¿Así es como funciona esto?, _se preguntó _Así es… ¿Morir?_

La luz perdió intensidad y, lentamente, el lugar donde estaba tomó la forma de una sala de interrogatorios, con las que estaba tan familiarizada. Una vez la luz se fue por completo, vio a Flack sentado en una de las sillas, en el lugar usualmente reservado para el sospechoso, el detective se cogía la cabeza con las manos, en un evidente gesto de desesperación; después levantó la mirada hacia la silla vacía donde debía estar su interrogador, luego la alzó un poco más, hacia el espejo. Más bien, hacia quienes estaban detrás del espejo.

—No la dejé morir —, susurró débilmente. Jessica supo por alguna razón que se refería a ella y por supuesto, ella más que cualquier otra persona sabía que no era culpa de él. No le veía sentido.

Jessica se sentó en la silla vacía y puso sus codos sobre la mesa que los separaba, la misma en la que él ahora apoyaba sus manos.

—Don —, empezó. Él no se movió, ella tomó las manos de él entre las suyas. Como había hecho un par de veces, cuando él se sentía preocupado por su hermana o simplemente ansioso. Flack sintió un toque helado en sus manos, y a pesar de todo, agradable. Un suave viento recorrió la habitación y sus oídos distinguieron algo parecido a una dulce melodía. Al parecer estaba loco, pero esta locura era una llevadera, mucho más que todo lo que le estaba sucediendo ahora.

Un poco tarde, Jessica se había dado cuenta que Flack no la escuchaba. Se limitó a sostener sus manos juntas, hasta que, de pronto, la estancia se esfumó; todo a su alrededor se volvió caos mientras una voz le decía que se quedara.

Quiso hacerlo, quedarse era una de las cosas que más quería, pero la fuerza que la arrastraba hacia la incierta lejanía era imposible de resistir. Su mente se devolvió a esos momentos de su sueño y como había sentido que los dos eran casi uno solo.

_¿Es así en realidad?, _pensó _¿Qué sentirá Don al saber que ya no estoy?_

No pudo pensar en las respuestas. Solo en la frialdad de la sala de interrogatorios y del contacto ente ambas manos, que se volvía una calidez incomparable al mirarlo a los ojos.


	6. En la radio

**Título:** En la radio**  
****Tema: **#04 – _En la radio  
_

* * *

Toda aquella semana, Flack sentía que su alrededor se confabulaba para recordarle a Jessica, desde la chica que había muerto el día después del tiroteo hasta esa canción que habían pasado esa mañana en la radio.

Esto último era lo peor. La emisora se empeñaba en reproducir la canción casi cada hora, las parejas la dedicaban, los locutores lo describían como "La canción de los amantes por excelencia" y hasta la misma Jessica, que la había escuchado en días anteriores, había admitido que le encantaba, incluso había comprado el CD del grupo y no perdía la oportunidad de escucharlo mientras estaban descansando e iban en el auto.

Si simplemente fuera por el hecho de que aquella era una de las canciones favoritas de Jessica, Flack no se hubiera molestado tanto, ni se hubiera sentido como la escoria que se sentía cada vez que la escuchaba. Y es que era precisamente esa la última canción que había escuchado antes de morir, y era esa precisamente la canción que ella quería escuchar cuando se casara.


	7. Bienvenida

**Título:** Bienvenida**  
****Tema: **#08 – _Bienvenida  
_

* * *

Cuando Flack le habló a Sid sobre Jessica la primera vez, lo hizo de una manera un poco afectuosa, que al doctor le hizo prever lo que iba a suceder entre ellos.

Sin embargo, ni siquiera la severa mirada del detective lo persuadió de hacer su típica broma de bienvenida: Un día, cuando Jessica y Flack se encontraban en el laboratorio, Adam se acostó en una de las camillas, cubierto con una sábana, ante una señal; se empezó a levantar. Como era lógico, Jessica no emitió ningún sonido pero sus ojos no se despegaban de la figura y su cuerpo no se movía ni un centímetro. Fue Flack quien se acercó a la camilla y de un tirón quitó la sábana que lo cubría, Adam lo miró con reproche, mientras que Sid ahogó una risita. Jessica se cruzó de brazos, parecía enojada.

— Solo fue una broma inocente, Jess—, se disculpó Flack.  
— Ya sé—, dijo ella. La expresión de Flack pareció relajarse un poco— Un lindo concepto de bienvenida tienen ustedes. No hay más bromas de este estilo, ¿Verdad?—, añadió, mirando a su compañero un poco aprehensiva.

Flack no contestó, por experiencia propia sabía que el día iba a estar lleno de "sorpresas de bienvenida" como aquella.


	8. A su lado

**Título:** A su lado**  
****Tema: **#20 – _A su lado  
_

* * *

Flack no se quejaba mucho de su vida. Sí, tenía problemas; pero no eran más graves que los de los demás. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que la cantidad de problemas que se le podían venir encima fuese tan abrumadora.

De pronto empezó a sentir que no pasaba un día sin que se le presentase algo que era parecía excepcionalmente complicado, tampoco pasaba 24 horas sin recibir un regaño: "Flack, ¿Qué demonios te pasa?", "¡Te demoraste demasiado!". Y para rematar, estaba su hermana, que al fin y al cabo, era lo que más le importaba, más que cualquier otra cosa.

Después de un muy atareado día, se sentó rendido en su escritorio, con la voz de su jefe retumbando en su cabeza. Una voz femenina lo sacó de su aturdimiento:  
— Debería acompañarte la próxima vez—, le aseguró, sonriendo.

Y, sin necesidad de escuchar nada más, Flack pensó que los días que iban a venir serían más llevaderos si tenía a alguien como ella a su lado para acompañarlo.


	9. Perdón

**Título:** Perdón**  
Tema:**#05 – _Lo que siempre había deseado_

* * *

"_Perdón"_, le murmuró al féretro delante suyo.

No sabía cuántas veces lo había dicho, pero esa era la única palabra en su cabeza:  
_Perdón_ por haberla dejado sola.  
_Perdón_ por no haber llegado a tiempo.  
_Perdón_ por no haberle creído cuando ella le había dicho que tenía un mal presentimiento.  
_Perdón_por haber dejado de decir tantas cosas.

_Perdón_, _Perdón_, _Perdón_… ¿Qué más podia decir?

Tal vez, podía decir que nunca se había odiado a si mismo tanto como ahora. Pero ella le habría reprochado su actitud y él tendría que pedirle perdón.

¿Le perdonaría ella haber hecho lo que había hecho?  
¿Le perdonaría Jessica no querer seguir con su vida, porque para Don _ella_ era _su_vida?

Nadie podría responder esas preguntas. Quizás, cuando se encontraran en el más allá, si acaso existía esa posibilidad. Mientras tanto, Don buscaba una salida. Y cualquiera que esta fuese, le pediría perdón. Una y un millón de veces.


	10. Sueños y Esperanzas

**Título:** Sueños y Esperanzas**  
Tema:**#21 – _Lo que siempre había deseado  
_

* * *

Jessica Angell nunca había tenido una relación muy larga. Y mucho menos una que le hiciera soñar, ilusionarse, imaginar y enamorarse perdidamente. Parte de la culpa, era de su padre y sus estrictas reglas. Cuando al fin pudo zafarse de la vigilancia paterna, encontró en Don la posibilidad de dar rienda suelta a sus sueños.

Quería casarse con él; quería que tuviesen hijos, tal vez tres: Dos niños y una niña, (Probablemente Don quisiera dos niñas y un niño). Quería que vivieran juntos en una casa junto al mar. O al menos en un lugar tranquilo con una buena vista. Quería ver a sus hijos crecer, ir a estudiar al colegio y luego a la universidad. Quería que algún día, ella y Don se sentaran tranquilamente observando a sus nietos jugar, mientras miraban a sus días pasados de juventud con una mezcla de alegría y nostalgia.

Jessica nunca se había planteado su futuro seriamente como cuando estaba con él, nunca una idea se había arraigado tan profundamente en su cabeza. Nunca había soñado y esperado tanto de su futuro. Hasta que, de pronto, tan rápido como había empezado, todo se había desvanecido. Sus sueños, sus esperanzas y sus anhelos; se perdían el a oscuridad, junto con su alma su corazón y su vida.


	11. Confesiones ajenas

**Título: **No sabes cuánto te amo.**  
Tema: **#17 – Confesiones ajenas

* * *

— Tan pronto como lo tengas me llamas, Dan.  
— Sí, sí... Deja ya de molestar que tengo que trabajar.  
— Que sea rápido que tenemos sueño.  
— ¿Tú y quien más?  
— Jess. ¡Vamos, ya cuelga el maldito teléfono y ponte a trabajar!  
— Sí, como diga detective—, respondió Danny al otro lado con una risita; tanto Jessica como su compañero se apartaron del teléfono, pensando que, fiel a su costumbre, Danny colgaría. Sin embargo, siguieron escuchando su voz, esta vez, tarareando una canción. Jessica estiró su mano para colgar, pero Don le hizo una seña par que no lo hiciera; por curiosidad o por lo que fuera, ella hizo caso y se acomodó en su silla. Pasó un largo rato en el que se escuchaban ruidos de los aparatos que usaba Danny. Finalmente, una voz femenina interrumpió su trabajo:

— ¡Hola! Dejé a Lucy con mamá. Está encantada con ella y como se va mañana. No te imaginas lo feliz que se puso.  
— Precisamente te iba a preguntar eso.  
— ¿Necesitas ayuda?  
— Sí, no me vendría mal. Flack dice que tienen sueño y que necesitan esos resultados lo más pronto posible.  
— ¿Él y quién más?  
— Angell.  
Hubo un par de risitas que fastidiaron bastante a Don, que los dos llevaban ya un par de semanas en lo mismo: Mirándolos sospechosamente a él y a su compañera cada vez que los veían juntos, sonriéndose con suspicacia cuando ella decía algo que de lo que sólo Don se reía y aquella vez que Jessica había recitado un poema en francés y él se había quedado mirándola como un idiota, tanto Danny como Lindsay; (que estaban sentados uno a cada lado de él); le habían dado tal codazo que aún dos días después dolía. Decidió ignorar el reciente comentario, tal y como lo había hecho con los recientes sucesos, y se limitó a escuchar los ruidos al otro lado del teléfono: Teclados de computadora, cristales, algunos pitidos, más canciones que tarareaban el uno o la otra.

— Ya está—, exclamó de repente Lindsay.  
— Ah, gracias… Muchas gracias, Linds. Si no huiese sido por ti, no habría dormido nada eta noche. No sabes cuánto te amo…

Antes de escuchar el resto de la conversación, Don estiró su brazo y colgó.

— ¡Oye!—, protestó Jessica.  
— Pero si eras tú la que quería… Olvídalo  
— Yo quería escuchar el final de la conversación.  
— Yo también—, admitió Don— Pero Danny va a llamar.  
— Créeme que aún falta un rato para eso…

Don no contestó, ocultando su repentino sonrojo en una revista que tenía cerca. Mientras imaginaba bajo qué circunstancias y en qué momento debería decirle a Jessica cuando la amaba.


	12. ¿Por qué no?

**Título: **¿Por qué no?  
**Tema:** #16 - _¿Por qué no?  
_

* * *

El mes de Diciembre siempre es complicado para un policía, en cualquier lugar del mundo. Por no hablar de Navidad y fin de año.

Ése día, era precisamente la víspera de Navidad, y la estación estaba repleta de personas: Unos entraban llevando a algún sujeto, otros salían con informes en su mano, algunos estaban fotocopiando otros informes mientras tomaban café y miraban cansados a cada persona que entraba. Un último grupo se sentaba en sus escritorios, rodeados de informes que leían con rapidez y firmaban con igual velocidad. Muchos, como Flack a duras penas habían desayunado y su único almuerzo había sido un sándwich, o al menos, la mitad de uno.

Los datos leídos en los últimos 26 informes se mezclaban en su cabeza, más de una vez había tenido que releer el que tenía en su mano. Hasta que su compañera; un poco compasiva, (y un poco aburrida también), decidió detenerlo:

— Dale eso a otra persona. A alguno de los que acaban de llegar. Tú y yo nos vamos, a celebrar la Navidad. Ya sabes, lo de siempre, tomamos algo y luego hacemos… Algo más entretenido.

Flack lo consideró durante un rato, en realidad menos de un minuto. No tenía nada que perder, se suponía que debía estar descansando.

— Vamos—, dijo ella con un gesto de la cabeza— Te mereces un descanso. ¿Por qué no ahora?  
— Sí, tienes razón, ¿Por qué no? —, respondió el detective, puso la carpeta en el escritorio más cercano y estiró los brazos. —Te va a encantar tu regalo.


	13. Promesas

**Tema:** #29 - _Promesas_

* * *

Al llegar cierta noche al apartamento de Jessica, Don no perdió ni un solo minuto.  
Allí mismo, en el umbral de la puerta y ante la mirada sorprendida de su novia; tomó su mano y con un tono suave pero firme, emitió la promesa más sincera que jamás hubiese hecho: Protegerla. Morir por ella si fuera necesario.

Ella estaba tan abrumada y sorprendida por lo repentino y serio de las palabras que acababa de escuchar, que su única reacción fue recordarle que esa noche ambos debían irse a dormir temprano, y así lo hizo. Se sintió mucho más tranquila el día siguiente cuando le dijo a Don que ella era plenamente capaz hacer lo mismo. Él le creyó, por supuesto: Jessica Angell no era ninguna debilucha. Cada uno tomó su respectivo camino aquel día con la confianza y seguridad de la promesa recién hecha.

* * *

**_Nota: _**_A partir de aquí, lo que sigue son drabbles y no tienen título. _


	14. Engaño Mutuo

**Tema:** #9 – _Engaño Mutuo_

* * *

Mirando a su hermana, Don sabía que había una cantidad inimaginable de cosas que ella le ocultaba. Veía su sonrisa y sabía que detrás de ella se ocultaban tantas inseguridades y miedos que él no alcanzaba a imaginar. O tal vez prefería ignorar.

De la misma manera, Sam miraba a su hermano y a pesar de ver reflejados en sus ojos la angustia, el miedo, la magnitud de su pérdida; veía una pequeña sonrisa. Él también trataba de ocultarlo todo.

Y aunque cada uno percibía las penas del otro, preferían engañarse, decir que todo estaba bien. Quizás, de un momento a otro, alguno de los dos se decidiera a hablar.


	15. Lazos Rotos

**Tema:** #10 – _Lazos Rotos  
_

* * *

En un momento de lo que parecía claridad, Don estuvo convencido de que debía dejar todo atrás e irse. Irse lejos. Desconectarse de cualquier cosa, persona o lugar que le recordara a ella. Cortar los lazos que lo unían a esta ciudad. Abandonarlo todo. Creía que esto funcionaría, como no había funcionado el exceso de trabajo.

Pero, tan rápido como llegó, la idea se fue. Se sintió un poco estúpido, era obvio que eso no iba a funcionar. Tan pronto como estuviera lejos, empezaría a extrañarlos, a preguntarse que estarían haciendo; lo cual le conduciría inevitablemente a pensar en ella. Le tomó tiempo, esfuerzo y algunos golpes, decidir quedarse y esperar. Algún día mejoraría.


	16. Frente al Espejo

**Tema:** #14 – _Frente al Espejo_

* * *

No estuvo consciente de cuánto tiempo había pasado hasta que despertó en medio de una noche de pesadillas y se miró al espejo: Se veía muchísimo más viejo, demacrado, pálido y delgado.

Ya entendía porque todos lo miraban de aquella manera y por qué se esforzaban _tanto_en saber cómo estaba: La imagen que ofrecía el espejo no era muy alentadora, al contrario, parecía que en cualquier momento fuese a perder la cabeza y dispararle a todo lo que estuviese a su paso.

Fue por eso, que cubrió todos los espejos de su casa, no volvería a ver su imagen hasta que se sintiera mejor con el mundo, y sobre todo, consigo mismo.


	17. Nunca lo Olvidaría

**Tema:** #18 – _Nunca lo Olvidaría_

* * *

¿Cómo podría olvidar si cada vez que cerraba los ojos la escena se repetía una y otra vez? ¿Cómo podría dejarlo atrás si aún en el silencio de la habitación se escuchaban los gritos? _Sus gritos._

Daba la impresión que toda aquella experiencia se iba a apoderar de su mente, de sus días y de sus noches.  
Sin embargo, pronto se daría cuenta que el recuerdo sólo lo dominaría _si él lo permitía_, los gritos y las imágenes se reproducirían infinitas veces en su cabeza solo _si él lo permitía_. Se quedaría atascado en aquel día si él así lo quería. Pero no, él no lo quería.

Nunca lo olvidaría, estaba seguro, pero estaba seguro de poder seguir adelante. De no dejar el recuerdo dominar su vida.


	18. Cuatro Paredes

**Tema:** #25– _Cuatro Paredes  
_

* * *

— Creo que nuestra vida está afuera, Jess.  
— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Don hizo un gesto que abarcaba la habitación en la que habían pretendido pasar todo su día libre:  
— Hemos estado aquí un par de horas y ya me quiero ir.

Jessica miró a su alrededor: El televisor estaba encendido, pero la película que estaban viendo había resultado demasiado aburrida. Y las cuatro paredes que los rodeaban producían una sensación agobiante, haciendo que el lugar pareciera mucho más estrecho.. Definitivamente, había sido una mala idea querer quedarse encerrados todo el día.

— Sí, tienes razón. Probablemente estemos demasiado acostumbrados al exterior—. Hubo un corto silencio, durante el cual Jessica se empezó a sentir una creciente sensación de claustrofobia— Cuando nos casemos, que sea al aire libre.

Don pretendió que no había escuchado, se limitó a sonreír y levantarse. Nunca había estado tan de acuerdo con ella


	19. Cuando todo Falla

**Tema:** #13– _Cuando todo Falla  
_

* * *

Don lo había hecho todo. Absolutamente todo lo que estaba en sus manos para salvar la vida de la mujer que poco a poco había empezado a amar.

Había gritado, había corrido, había sobrepasado sus propios límites, y había corrido y gritado otro poco. Ahora todo dependía de las personas que estaban encerradas con ella en la sala de cirugía.

Y allí estaba, en un pasillo, ya no corría, pero caminaba de un lado a otro, de vez en cuando veía salir un doctor, con su bata manchada de sangre, pero ninguno respondía a sus preguntas. Su mirada ansiosa traspasaba las puertas que no le estaba permitido cruzar, tratando de conseguir las respuestas que necesitaba.

La noche anterior le había dicho a Jessica que llamara y dijera que estaba enferma, él la reemplazaría probablemente con Danny, pero ella le había sonreído tiernamente:  
— No te preocupes, Don—, le había dicho; luego se había sumido en un sueño profundo.

Pero ahora sí que tenía razones para preocuparse, desde que la había visto tirada en el suelo, sangrando hasta ese preciso momento, en que ya habían pasado varias horas y no había noticias de ella. A lo lejos, escuchó una voz que llamaba a los familiares de Jessica Angell, él se acercó, preguntando, o más bien, balbuceando palabras ininteligibles que el doctor pareció entender de alguna manera, pues puso una mano en su hombro y dio un largo suspiro:  
— Hicimos todo lo posible—. Don sacudió levemente su hombro y le dio la espalda, sin saber muy bien que pensar.

_Mierda_, pensó. Ya no quedaba nada más que hacer. Gritar, correr, luchar, llorar, maldecir e incluso rezar… Nada la serviría para traerla de vuelta. Todos sus intentos había fallado.  
Todos. Absolutamente todos.


	20. Paso a Paso

**Tema:** #02– _P__aso a Paso_

* * *

Todos le preguntaban un montón de cosas diferentes: Que como estaba, que iba a hacer, que si se iba a tomar un descanso, que quién creía sería su nuevo compañero... Y él, ciertamente, ya estaba cansado de tantas preguntas. Estaba a punto de pegarle a la siguiente persona que se lo preguntara, sin importar quien fuera. Y es que, ¿Quién se encuentra bien después de la muerte de un compañero? ¿Acaso esperaban que llegara al otro día tan campante como si nada hubiese sucedido?

Era completamente ilógico. Pero, Don lo sabía, la gente podía ser completamente ilógica a veces. Y con toda aquella falta de sentido, giros inesperados y situaciones inverosímiles, encontró lógica en su hermana. Se habían visto pocas veces desde la última vez, pero fue ella la que le aseguró que todo iba a estar bien, que iba a superarlo y volver a ser el mismo de antes. Así como su propia recuperación, la de él tardaría. Y, con cada paso, lento pero seguro llegaría a estar en paz con los demás y consigo mismo.


	21. Estrella Fugaz

**Tema:** #07– _Estrella Fugaz_

* * *

Nadie nunca imaginaría lo romántica que podría llegar a ser Jessica: Ella era del tipo de personas que adoraba escuchar canciones de amor, le encantaba recibir flores, dulces y muñecos de peluche, le gustaba abrazar y ser abrazada. Pero aquella era una faceta que casi nadie conocía. Éste era el tipo de cosas que solo se le puede contar a la gente a la que se le tienen demasiada confianza.

Pero había algo que nadie, absolutamente nadie sabía: Una noche, en medio de una tristeza infinita por algo que ahora ella no recordaba y mientras estaba mirando por su ventana; había visto una estrella fugaz y había deseado con todas sus fuerzas encontrar algo o alguien que la sacara de la monotonía que había sido su vida hasta ese momento. Sorprendentemente, años después, vería su deseo realizado.


	22. Espléndidos Días

**Tema:** #12– _Espléndidos Días_

* * *

Para Don los días en el trabajo eran los más complicados. Le gustaba su trabajo, no lo podía negar. No conocía ningún otro que le brindara cualquier cantidad de emociones cada día. Estaba seguro de que esos días iban a permanecer grabados en su mente, no sólo porque él se caracterizaba por su buena memoria; sino también porque, siendo un detective de homicidios estaba prácticamente condenado a ver casos aberrantes, crueles y a veces, ridículos. A pesar de todo, había dividido su vida en "antes de _ése_ día" y "después de _ése_ día". _Ése _día, era la muerte de Jessica.

Y estaba muy seguro, completamente seguro que su vida "antes de _ése_ día", eran los mejores días de su vida, porque ella hacía que todo se viera mejor, le daba más ánimos y le quitaba un poco de crueldad y ridiculez a su vida


	23. Medianoche

**Tema:** #15– _Medianoche_

* * *

Habían decidido tomar unas cortas vacaciones aquel Halloween y estaban en una casa de campo, propiedad de los abuelos de Don.

Ninguno de los dos tenía mucho sueño, así que por pasar el rato, Don se había puesto a hablar de brujas. No era su tema favorito, dado que él no era una persona supersticiosa; sin embargo, Jessica si lo era y había luchado (casi literalmente) con Don para que no tocara el tema.

— ¡No me digas que crees en esas tonterías, Jess!—, se había burlado Don— Te voy a contar una historia que me contó mi abuelo... Ya verás semejante estupidez...—. Y se había puesto a contar historias de banshees, hasta que el reloj de la pared dio la medianoche; Don detuvo su historia, lo miró y sonrió:  
— La medianoche—, murmuró misteriosamente— La hora de las brujas—. Jessica hizo una mueca de disgusto. De repente, a lo lejos se escuchó un aullido, los brazos de Don se cerraron con más fuerza en torno a ella.

— ¿Qué?—, preguntó Jessica, sorprendida— ¿Tienes miedo?  
— ¿Yo? ¿Miedo? ¡Claro que no! Sólo que me tomó por sorpresa  
— Sí, claro  
— Es que por acá no hay lobos—, agregó Don, ella se acercó más a él y cerró los ojos. Ojalá todo fuera un sueño.


	24. ¿Bailamos?

**Tema:** #27– _¿Bailamos?_  
**Nota: **Flack parece estar OOC... Pero por algún motivo, lo veo diciendo lo que dice y haciendo lo que hace._  
_

* * *

Un día antes de la boda de la mejor amiga de Jessica, a Don se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de decirle que no sabía bailar.

— No es que no sepa—, aclaró cuando ella abrió la boca, sorprendida— Es que... No soy muy bueno que digamos.  
— ¿Quién te dijo eso?  
— Bueno... Una vez Danny dijo que la única manera de que yo pudiese bailar bien es que estuviese _muy _borracho.

Jessica se puso de pie, frente a él y extendió su mano:  
— ¿Bailamos?—. Don la miró extrañado— Imagínate que hay música.

Sin mucha convicción y con cara de sueño, él se puso de pie y tomó su mano. Empezaron a dar vueltas por la pequeña sala al ritmo de la imaginaria música.

— ¿Sabes?—, comentó Jessica— No lo haces tan mal—. Don no respondió, probablemente, sólo podía bailar bien con ella. Si así era, él no tenía problemas con ello.


	25. Un mal consejo

**Tema:** #28– _Un mal Consejo  
_

* * *

El peor consejo que alguien puede dar es: "Beber para olvidar". Es una estupidez, la más grande de todas las estupideces de este mundo. El alcohol no hace olvidar el dolor, ni mucho menos lo hace más llevadero, lo único que hace, según Don mismo lo comprobó, es hacer heridas más profundas y abrir otras que ya habían cicatrizado. En un principio, no se siente nada, pero después, el dolor caía sobre él como un balde de agua helada.

Don estuvo muy consciente de ello cuando miraba hacia aquellos días en que no sabía qué hacer con su vida y se sentía desgraciado, miserable y extremadamente culpable. No recordaba muy bien lo que había hecho durante esos días, solo sabía que había herido a muchas más personas, no solo a él mismo. Y lo lamentaba, lo lamentaba profundamente.

Durante esos días, él no era el mismo Don Flack de siempre. Jamás lo sería, claro está. Había aprendido gracias a tantos golpes y caídas que el alcohol es el peor consejero de un corazón roto y el peor compañero de un alma en pena.


	26. Rayo de Sol

**Tema:** #19 - _Rayo de Sol_  
**  
**

**__****Disclaimer: **_No recuerdo si alguna vez hice un disclaimer para estos fics... Por si acaso, lo hago ahora:CSI no me pertenece_

* * *

Jessica era romántica, como muchas mujeres lo son. Sin embargo, no exageraba demasiado con sus romanticismos y mucho menos idealizaba mucho. Había escuchado decir muchas veces que no había mejor sensación que la de despertar sintiendo los rayos del sol entrando por la ventana sobre su cuerpo y abrir los ojos y ver a la persona amada a su lado. Los primeros días, cuando ella y Don dormían en la misma cama, comprendió lo que decían y se admiró por aquella agradable sensación. Era increíble la cantidad de sentimientos que se agolpaban dentro de ella. Pero, después de varios días se dio cuenta de que la sensación cambiaba drásticamente cuando la "persona amada" roncaba ruidosamente y no dejaba de moverse mientras dormía.


	27. Antes del Amanecer

**Tema:** #22 - _Antes del Amanecer_  
**  
**

* * *

Tanto Don como Jessica sabían que para que una relación funcionara, no era necesario que ambos tuviesen un montón de cosas en común. Sólo era cuestión de saber balancear aquellos gustos diferentes, una vez lograran el equilibrio, podrían decir que eran "compatibles". De cualquier manera, tampoco eran completamente opuestos, había varias cosas que compartían, incluida la más básica: El trabajo. Luego, estaba el gusto por la comida picante.

Pero entre todas las cosas, la favorita de Don, (y también de Jessica), era su momento favorito del día, ambos amaban esos momentos antes del amanecer, cuando todo era silencio y de repente, tan pronto se asomaban los rayos del sol, la actividad empezaba, como si se moviera un interruptor. Ninguno de los dos sabía como se llamaba ese momento o si tenía algún nombre, solo sabían que, al observarlo algunas de esas pocas mañanas que tenían disponibles en tranquilidad, estaban más cerca del equilibrio.


	28. En la palma de su mano

**Tema:** #23 - _En la palma de su mano_  
**  
**

* * *

Don Flack no era muy viejo, pero su carrera policial había durado lo suficiente como para entender que algunos seres humanos siempre irían a los extremos cuando tienen que en sus manos la vida de otra persona: O acababan con aquella vida o la protegían con la propia. Don prefería pensar que el se dedicaba a hacer lo segundo, sonaba más heroico.

Mientras apuntaba a la cabeza del hombre tirado en el suelo, recordó que aquel mismo hombre había tenido la vida de ella en sus propias manos y había decidido acabar con ella, Sin pensar, él decidió lo mismo. Sin embargo, en seguida lo asaltó una pregunta: ¿Qué vida estaba protegiendo, si la que más le importaba ya se había ido?


	29. Palabras prestadas

**Tema:** #01 - _Palabras Prestadas_  
**  
**

* * *

— No quiero nada diferente al presente—, había dicho Don una tarde, después de haber estado un largo rato callado. Aparentemente, había cosas que hasta par él resultaban complicadas, una de ellas, era decir "Te amo". Después de escucharlo, Jessica sólo había sonreído, los hombres eran bastante complicados a la hora de expresar sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, enseguida cayó en la cuenta que ella tampoco había dicho esas dos palabras. ¿Acaso era tan difícil? Resultó, que si lo era y se encontró a si misma pasando una noche de insomnio, pensando en el momento adecuado y que respuesta le podría dar él.

Varios días después, por la tarde, ella leía un libro sentada en su sofá y él llenaba unos formularios. Pero Jessica en realidad no leía, sus ojos iban y venían del libro a Don, hasta que finalmente, éste se dio cuenta:  
— ¿Qué pasa?—, le preguntó, ella lo miró durante un rato.  
— No quiero nada diferente al presente—, le dijo, citando las mismas palabras que el había escogido días atrás, definitivamente, era más complicado de lo que ella esperaba.  
— Yo... Te dije eso mismo hace unos días  
— Bueno, sí. Tomo prestadas tus palabras y tu extraña manera de decir las cosas... Ya sabes lo que quiero decir.  
— Sí, sí—, respondió él. Y volvió la vista hacia los formularios. Jessica, a su vez, volvió a su libro, esta vez mucho más concentrada.


	30. Doble Filo

**Tema:** #11 - _Doble Filo_  
**  
**

* * *

Ninguno de los dos había querido enamorarse. Todo había empezado como un simple e inocente coqueteo: Una mirada, una sonrisa, una caricia.

Casi, casi como si fuesen un par de colegiales se veían a escondidas y a veces se escribían mensajes. Alguien lo podría considerar tonto, e inmaduro, pero es que tener su relación en secreto era lo único que podían hacer, de otra manera, les traería problemas.

A pesar de todo, decidieron continuar, sin importar las consecuencias; después de todo, algo como lo que tenían era difícil de conseguir en cualquier lugar. Con todo, siguieron. Una relación que era como un arma de doble filo: En cualquier momento y de cualquier manera, ambos podrían resultar heridos.

* * *

Y... He terminado la tabla!


End file.
